


Sleep Tight

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Femslash February, Gunplay, Sleep, Sleep Darts, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficsatya shows extra interest in ana's sleep darts





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Do you have something to say?” Ana asked point blank. She was old enough that she didn’t play games with anyone anymore. She had learned by now that it was better to be direct. The newest member of the Overwatch team had been casting undue attention her way all mission long. It was better to get to the bottom of this before it escalated into something it shouldn’t.  
  
The girl’s name was Satya though her call sign was Symmetra. She was pretty, Ana would give her that. She would be a lot prettier without that stand-offish attitude though. Someone ought to tell her that pinching her face up all the time would give her wrinkles. Ana knew from experience.  
  
Overwatch had worked a hell of a job delivering a US Military payload into the heart of Deadlock Gang territory. It was a dangerous ride through Route 66 but they had done it. Satya had paid little to no attention to Ana during mission brief, but afterwards everything changed. Each time Ana noticed her, Satya was noticing her right back.  
  
Even now Satya was still giving her odd looks. They were alone together at ‘The High Side’ bar. It was a disused place with creaky wooden floors and a fine layer of sandy dust that coated everything. The rest of the team was assisting the ATF in their raid of the Deadlock Gang’s compound. The parts that weren’t blown to bits, at least. Ana and Satya had decided against the extra work and were minding their own business nearby. Well, Ana was certainly minding her own business. Satya couldn’t keep her eyes to herself.  
  
She stiffened as she was spoken to, bristling a little. “No, nothing to say.”  
  
Ana wasn’t having any of that. “Come on, out with it.”  
  
“It’s certainly nothing appropriate that I would admit to out loud.” Satya replied in short order, turning a cold shoulder to Ana. She stared out the far side window at the flat, dusty, New Mexico landscape as if it were interesting.  
  
Inappropriate? Nothing she would admit out loud? How had Ana made such an enemy in just these last few hours alone?  
  
“What have I done to offend you?” Ana asked, hoping they could figure this out. They needed to learn to work together. It could mean disaster on one of their future missions if they didn’t get along. “Surely we can find common ground, or a solution.”    
  
“Offend?” Satya crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She turned to face Ana, clearly a second away from declaring something belligerent or rude. Her mouth hung open in the air for a moment before she snapped it shut.  
  
Ana watched an entire story play out in Satya’s body language. She opened her mouth again and again to speak but never seemed to find the right word. She went from tense to uncomfortable to awkward. The position of her shoulders changed and she began to hug herself instead of simply crossing her arms.  
  
“I…”  
  
Ana stared at her, receptive and open. She wanted to hear what Satya had to say now more than ever.  
  
“I have an interest in somnophilia.” Satya said very plainly as if she was letting Ana know the sky was blue or the road was dusty. “Your sleep dart interests me. I wasn’t going to bring it up, but now you know.”  
  
Somnophilia. Ana had never heard that word but it was easy enough to figure out. A prefix and a suffix that she could break apart and analyze individually. A sexual paraphilia having to do with sleep. Very curious indeed.  
  
“I see.” Ana nodded. “So would you like to borrow my side arm for your next date?” She asked, teasing the girl a little.  
  
Satya cocked up an eyebrow. “No.”  
  
“Oh, you’d like it if I used my sleep dart on you then.” Ana surmised.  
  
Satya didn’t have anything to say to that.  
  
Ana un-holstered the small firearm from where she kept on her hip. She lifted up the gun with fluid ease. She pointed it right at Satya. Despite there only being a few feet of distance between them she made sure to square up her sights.  
  
“Want to give it a try?” Ana asked on a whim. So much for trying to deescalate the situation. This was going somewhere fast, just not quite where Ana had expected.  
  
Satya swallowed, throat working. “…you can do anything to me you want.” She consented.  
  
That was all the permission Ana needed and more. “Sleep tight,” She whispered, slipping the safety off and squeezing the trigger.  
  
The dart hit Satya just under her clavicle. It pierced her clothing before piercing her skin. She made a noise not unlike a moan before clattering to the dusty hardwood floor. She tried to grasp for one of the bar stools to break her fall but it slipped from her fingers. Ana watched with rising amusement as Satya tried to keep her eyes open. They always tried to keep their eyes open.  
  
Ana’s boots made quiet thumps as she crossed the barroom to where Satya was laying. She was out like a light, dead to the world. She looked much prettier like this. Her hair was pooled elegantly behind her head. She didn’t have that tight expression on her face. Her features were sophisticated and soft.  
  
Satya’s legs were bent at the knees. Ana nudged them apart with her toe. She glanced around the empty bar. No one was around and no one was watching. Ana moved to squat down in front of the lifeless body. She pushed up Satya’s skirt to reveal a pair of pretty blue panties. Ana got to work sliding them down. Satya’s limbs were dead weight but she was easy enough to manipulate.  
  
Unfortunately the sleep darts effects were very temporary. They rarely knocked anyone out for more than a minute or two at a time. If left untouched Satya might have slept for longer. What was the point in leaving a sleeping somnophiliac untouched, though?  
  
Ana wasn’t even sure if this girl liked her until a few minutes ago and now she was about to violate her unconscious body. It was all quite romantic, a love story for the ages, really. Except Satya was coming to already even though she had just been knocked out. The jostling of her legs likely didn’t help.  
  
Satya moaned softly.  
  
“Shh, sh.” Ana gentled her. “Just lie still. If you raise your heart rate the drug will run its course faster. Just rest where you are and the effects will fade slower. Let me take care of you.”  
  
As she spoke, Ana picked up her weapon. She ejected the empty magazine and let it drop to the wooden floor. There was still a round in the chamber. She racked the slide of the gun and tipped it on its side. The live round fell out, sleep dart dropping to Satya’s bare thigh. Ana set her unloaded sidearm down and picked up the sleep dart instead. She held it up, brandishing it for Satya to see.  
  
“You know, when I was a girl there was a rumor about soaking tampons in alcohol.” She said, cracking open the casing of the dart to reveal the liquid capsule within. Satya’s eyes were half lidded and her breathing was slow but she was definitely watching and listening. “Truth be told I don’t think anyone I knew ever tried it, but it does work. Direct contact with the mucus membranes of the vagina is certainly a way to get alcohol into your bloodstream.”  
  
Satya made a low noise.  
  
“Yes, I know.” Ana patted her thigh. “It works with drugs too. Though, the mucus membranes of your rectum are a much better entry point.”  
  
There was no plunger on the dart like there were on hypodermic needles. There was a tight cap on the end of the capsule though. It took a little doing to pop it open. Some of the liquid from the dart poured out onto Ana’s finger tips. It was more oily than it was slick, but it would do just fine. Satya’s body was good and relaxed. Ana wasn’t going to be met with much resistance.  
  
She leaned forward, pressing her knee to the floor. Her hand disappeared under Satya’s skirt. She felt around curiously for a moment, not surprised to discover that the girl was soaking wet. Ana’s fingers brushed over the lips of Satya’s labia and then down much further.  
  
“Ah, there.” Ana said happily. She found Satya’s puckered hole and teased it slightly before slipping a finger inside. It was a little tougher to breech than she thought it might be. Satya’s breathing hitched in response. Ana coated her inner walls with the oily liquid before pulling back. She emptied more of the sleep dart’s contents onto her fingers until they were dripping with the drug.  
  
Again she slid her hand under Satya’s skirts and again she pushed her way into Satya’s tight ass. Ana used two fingers this time. It should have garnered an even bigger reaction, a sharper gasp or possibly another moan but it didn’t receive either. The drugs were already working. Satya’s eyes were falling closed, slowly but surely. This was potent stuff, after all.  
  
Ana pulled her hand back once more, washing her fingers in the rest of the sleep dart’s liquid. This time when she reached between Satya’s legs again she went straight for her vagina. Ana found it with ease and she pushed a few fingers inside. This wasn’t just to administer the drug either. Satya had given her permission to do anything. A nice finger fucking would hopefully give her sweet dreams.  
  
Satya stayed asleep for much longer this time. Ana kept busy by stroking away at her velvet soft insides. She was so serene like this; peaceful, quiet, and still. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Occasionally when Ana fucked her just right she would twitch in her sleep.  
  
Curiously, Ana moved to on play with Satya’s clit. She wondered if some more intense stimulation could break through the effects of the drug. She began teasing Satya’s clit with her fingers, stroking and rubbing it… then pinching. In the end she did finally earn some eyelid movement and a whispery whimper.  
  
“There you are.” Ana smiled.  
  
She went back stroking and rubbing, coaxing an orgasm out of Satya’s barely conscious body. It wasn’t hard to do. Satya had said she had an interest in somnophilia after all. That was the understatement of the century. She was so wet Ana’s entire hand was covered in juices now. A little more clit stroking and Satya was twitching, muscles sluggishly tensing, a groggy groan of pleasure escaping her throat. It was a quiet climax, as subtle and soft as Satya was in her waking state.  
  
Ana was actually quite pleased now that it was all done. That was more fun than she thought it would be. She stood and wiped her hand clean on the tails of her own combat jacket. It would need a wash after this mission anyway. She waited around as Satya slowly came too.  
  
Ana watched her struggle to sit up and then gain some composure. She was the pretty picture of sleeping beauty, rising after true love’s kiss. Or, true love’s clit-pinch as it happened. Somehow Satya managed to seem dignified sitting on a dusty bar floor, slowly pulling her panties back into place. Ana gave her credit for that.  
  
“No hurry.” Ana told her. “I think our friends in the ATF are taking their time cataloging the Deadlock Gang’s cache.”  
  
Satya didn’t have anything to say to that.  
  
“When we get back to base you should come see Angela and I down in the medical wing. We’re always looking to test new versions of the sleep dart.”  
  
Slowly, Satya turned to look over her shoulder at Ana. She swallowed and nodded. “I’d like that.”  
  
Ana nodded back at her. “I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
